User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Elder Scrolls (Diana Draci, Floyd Heart-Fire and Kaizen) vs Fallout (Morgan Jones, Rook (t-800) and Thomas Hamilton)
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! War... War never changes... And neither does the arena, no matter the occasion, we're always ready to meet this week's major attraction head on. Which is why I've been filling half of the Arena with radioactive barrels and other offworld decor. Isn't that right, Argonian? "Hides-in-Barrels cannot feel his hands..." Bah, that's called hard work boy, don't worry, the feeling will come back in a few hours. "Hides-In-Barrels appreciates the comfort and sentiment behind it but Hides-In-Barrels has never felt anything in his hands before as they have recently grown out of his chest." Oh, Azura's ti- G-Go to the healer, go, now! "But then Hides-In-Barrels will miss the fight!" Fine, stay, I couldn't care less! Just don't come crying to me, when your face has rotted off. "Hides-In-Barrels would assume that this would be difficult as Hides-In-Barrels would not have eyes to cry from." Urgh... Can't you go, hide inside a barrel? There's plenty of them to go around! "Yes, pretty ones, with three petalled flowers on them." Aye... Erm... Yeah, go hide in one of those. *Ahem* This week, we've invited three contestants from another world, though we get the feeling that they're made of similar sturdy stuff. So, let us see which one of our two worlds will prove triumphant. Team Elder Scrolls Diana Draci An 'augmented' Imperial, from Cyrodiil, Diana is no stranger to violence. Despite her seemingly innocent exterior, she actually holds a powerful force in her throat, which is capable of causing untold amount of damage whenever she screams. Huh... She isn't my ex wife is she? No? Oh... Okay... Diana isn't a pushover, unless it's her husband pushing her over of course, she'll use her various skills to come out on top, skills that were once used to save Tamriel from the evil clutches of Jagar Tharn. Floyd Heart-Fire Floyd is a master inventor and assassin, from an interesting family line. After promising his mother that he'd knock some poor girl up on her behalf, Floyd stalked the earth looking for women to impregnate. Sorry, I'm not really the best at delicacy. Floyd has a darker side to him as well, wait, you mean that wasn't it? Well, I'll be... Anyway, Floyd can get seemingly unnaturally angry when his loved ones are threatened and in this event, he can unleash a storm of epic proportions. Kaizen No stranger to the Arena, Kaizen is an assassin of great skill, a killer without a conscience and a brainwashed nightmare dedicated to serving his rotting corpse of a mother. Kaizen cares nothing for age, wealth, ruin, silver or gold, the only thing that satisfies him is your soul. We have an... interesting group but how will they fair against a group from a somewhat harsher world? Let's find out, with... Team Fallout Morgan Jones An emegrant from Boston, Morgan is a highly intelligent misanthrope, who seems to prefer machines to humans... in all areas. Morgan is a skilled craftsman and a brilliant scientist, though her time isolated as an outcast have made her somewhat unstable inside the ole noggin. Morgan spent quite some time in Sanford, a small settlement dedicated to healing and caring for the people of her Wasteland home. Awww... Sadly though, it had a bit of a darkside to it and so she did a runner. Ever since she's lived in a shack in the middle of the rotten wilderness. It was there that she met her one true love... Rook (T-800) Rook is an escaped Android from the commonwealth, designed with the soul intention of being a force to be reckoned with. With perfect reflexes, inpenitrable armour and an almost infinite capacity for knowledge. However, because he is a bucket of bolts, Rook is incredibly stupid and the little cogs in his head can get jammed if he's ever faced with a challenge such as "don't be creepy." He can also be suseptible to command overrides, turning him against his friends. My advice would be to get a dog instead, you can easily rebuy their loyalty if they turn on you and they're ever so stupid. And finally we have... Thomas Hamilton Ol' Thomas has been a number of things in his time, an assassin, slave trader, cannibal, child killer and those are just the ones that we're allowed to say out loud. After escaping from Vault 101, which I assume is some sort of bank, Hamilton, though very rich, wasn't very experienced. In fact, he almost didn't survive his first encounter with a bandit. Hamilton changed over the years, both physically and mentally, until he became less than human. Few things are beneath him if it benefits him in some way or another and he is willing to do anything to survive. So, when these two worlds collide, which one will be left standing? Will it be the Wild Wasteland? Or T-Troublesome Tamriel? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Team Elder Scrolls: Diana Draci, Floyd and Kaizen: 6 Team Fallout: Morgan Jones, Rook and Thomas Hamilton: 5 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. (This was just a one off) *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena Category:Sandbox Arena Special Events